u3clanfandomcom-20200214-history
U3 Ninjas
The U3 Ninjas short for Angry Fluffy Ninja Bunnies was founded by Phogue in May 2009 for the GSA Elimination Tournament, U3 found itself with to many players wanting to play in the tournament and knew everyone who wanted to play would get a turn, so U3 split up 2 teams, Us best and most elite players would play for the Ninjas and led by phogue, while the secondry players would play in the U3 Vultures lead by (U3)Sinex. When the tournament started, the Ninjas dominated from the beginning and won the tournament however some of the teams critisised U3 for hacking but all these rumours were clear by the GSA Admins. Not long before the end of the tournament, U3 entered the Cybergamer Ladder towards the end of Season II although being unfamiliar with the mod, U3 managed to finish a strong 20th on the ladder in mid August 2009 with 5 wins and 2 losses. Not long after Season IIs end, the Ninjas leader Phogue left the clan, leadership was now taken over by REXinator for Season III. However U3 were handicapped for the next season when the team was accidently deleted and they had to start from the bottom of the ladder, however the team managed to fight its way back up the ladder with new recruit Speedy K who replaced the now departed Phogue. However the team lost Nova, the teams co-leader who decided to quit the clan and move on to ther games, he was replaced by Sunder as co-leader. The Ninjas took victory after victory The Team: Leader: (U3)REXinator Co-Leaders: ' (U3)Sunder '''Captains: ' (U3)Coffey, (U3)Le Gambit , (U3)Sinex, '''Team: (U3)Engage (U3)Goliath (U3)JG (U3)Speedy K (U3)Zangen (U3)Phogue Retired: (U3)Nova (left U3) (U3)Dlema (U3)Millio (moved to MW2) (U3)Engage (moved to MW2) Matches: GSA Single Elimination Tournament: Date Match Outcome ''' 9.6.09 U3 Ninjas vs TeamR WIN 2-1 23.6.09 U3 Ninjas vs OE WIN 10-0 22.7.09 U3 Ninjas vs EoR WIN 6-0 Cybergamer Ladder Season II: '''Date Match Outcome: 16.5.09 U3 Ninjas vs Dr Hoffman's Special WIN 1-0 17.7.09 U3 Ninjas vs EG WIN 1-0 23.7.09 U3 Ninjas vs PG:SAS WIN 13-12 28.7.09 U3 Ninjas vs SUPER WIN 18-6 4.8.09 U3 Ninjas vs N Chups LOSS 7-17 11.8.09 U3 Ninjas vs NoTZ WIN 21-3 16.8.09 U3 Ninjas vs ATS LOSS 11-13 Cybergamer Ladder Season III: Date Match Outcome 29.8.09 U3 Ninjas vs EC Heroes WIN 1-0 14.9.09 U3 Ninjas vs 1G WIN 24-0 20.9.09 U3 Ninjas vs EC WIN 17-7 27.9.09 U3 Ninjas vs MCA WIN 17-7 5.10.09 U3 Ninjas vs XW WIN 13-7 12.10.09 U3 Ninjas vs DiC WIN 16-8 15.10.09 U3 Ninjas vs BS(CGO1) WIN 13-1 25.10.09 U3 Ninjas vs IS WIN 17-7 1.11.09 U3 Ninjas vs TRFS(CGO1) � WIN 16-8 8.11.09 U3 Ninjas vs TeamA(CGO1) � WIN 13-11 17.11.09 U3 Ninjas vs TRFS(CGO2) � WIN 1-0 22.11.09 U3 Ninjas vs TeamR(CGO1) WIN 19-5 30.11.09 U3 Ninjas vs OotO LOSS 9-15 6.12.09 U3 Ninjas vs BS(CGO2) WIN 13-8 20.12.09 U3 Ninjas vs TeamA(CGO2) WIN 13-11 11.1.10 � � � � � � U3 Ninjas vs TeamA(CGO3) � � � � � � �� LOSS 20-4 19.1.10 � � � � � � U3 Ninjas vs OotO(CGO2) � � � � � � � � � WIN 1-0 31.1.10 U3 Ninjas vs BK(Ninjas) WIN 13-1 - U3 Ninjas vs TeamA(CGO3) LOSS 1-0